Riku (DP)
Riku is a supporting protagonist the Kingdom Hearts series, and the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Dynamic Pantheon. Story After being defeated by Empress Hazel, Riku was spirited away to Planet DP-71, where he joins forces with it's native heroes to fight the Neo Mikene Empire, who conspire to revive the ancient primordial being known as Ouranos for evil purposes, and the Space Spartans, who wish to prove themselves the strongest warrior race in the universe. He is also working to uncover the legendary MajinGetter. Riku is sent to raid the Space Spartans' royal vault, only to find the infamous Abashiri Family already trying to steal the riches for themselves, and gets into a physical confrontation with Kikunosuke Abashiri. As the resistance gathers more support, they eventually suggest to Riku that he seek out Koji Kabuto, despite some resistance members believing reports that he had been killed in battle, and his search leads him to the Super Robot Mazinger Z, which Riku used in Koji's place until the latter returned. At some point later, Riku is accosted by the Gamia Q trio, who manage to seduce him and take him to their bathhouse. He is later snapped out of his trance by Goemon's accidental interruption of his and the Gamias' sexy leisure time, and they escape the from bathhouse, locking the Gamias inside. Personality ]Riku is a calm, cool, collected young man who is not afraid to go far beyond his limits. He initially had an unfavorable history with Sora, as shown in the original Kingdom Hearts, but over time, he became more heroic, and his rivalry with Sora is now of a friendly nature. Riku is also very protective of his friends, to the point where he takes serious wounds meant for Sora or Kairi(for example), and is willing to sacrifice himself for their sake. Riku also usually tries to reason with Space Spartans, their commander, or Iron Masks before he is forced to fight them. He's also quite chivalrous to nearly every girl he meets on DP-71, yet respectfully declines any advances made on him by Sirene, Sister Jill, and the Gamia Q. Initially, Riku did not get along so well with the Abashiri Family, largely because of their dangerous criminal activities and demeanor, but he eventually allowed them into the Space Spartan Resistance, and began to tolerate their eccentric and sometimes lecherous tendencies, especially Goemon's after he saved Riku from the thrall of the Gamias. Appearance Aside from being more well-toned and handsome, Riku is relatively unchanged from his appearance in Kingdom Hearts 3, he sometimes wears his new Super Keyblade Armor with green, black, and gold lights and accents. New Keyblades * Pegasus Fantasy (Saint Seiya); increased magic damage * Mazin Blade (Mazinger) * Gaia's Wrath; significantly increased earth-based damage * Grand Spazer (Grendizer) * Getter Dragonslayer (Getter Robo); enables use of the Getter Flare Limit Break; power is increased when used with Getter Dragonborn costume. * Jeegernaut (Koutetsu Jeeg) * Violencer (Violence Jack) * 網走八神剣 Abashiri 8 God's Blade (Abashiri Ikka) * Shameless Academy Dropout (Harenchi Gakuen); power is increased when used with Beach Brave costume Alternate Costumes * Redemption- dressed up like Genesis Rhapsodos in Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII. Boasts incredible magic attack and defense. * Spartan R- dressed up in Spartan armor. As Riku takes damage, pieces of the armor fall off or are destroyed, but attack power increases. * Getter Dragonborn- dressed up like a cross between Getter Robo G and Dovahkiin from Skyrim. It allows Riku to use the Getter Dragonshout (ゲッタードラゴンシャウト Gettā Doragonshauto). * Beach Brave- shirtless outfit with lower defense, but higher speed and luck; female opponents will not attack Riku. Quotes * "Putting rules or federalist pride over the lives of others is something I cannot tolerate! You're lucky Sora isn't here to lay into you." * "If I were you, I'd get rid of that unhealthy obsession with discipline at the expense of others." * "I don't fear the darkness, but I can't stand you creeps either!" * "You can no longer hide in shadow!" * "I would rather spend the next 24 hours trapped naked in a smelly locker room, listening in to the inane prattle of a dozen sullen, haughty frat boys bragging about the unusually high amounts hair on their nether regions!" * "Majin Go!" * "Windmill Rocket Punch!" * "GETTER DRAGONSHOUT!!!" Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Protagonists Category:SKW Characters